Scusa
by matsura akimoto
Summary: Marco, Himuro, dan kertas penuh coretan. —MarcoXHimuro. untuk Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Awards, September: Forgiveness.


**disklaimer**: Eyeshield 21 © R. Inagaki & Y. Murata  
><strong>keterangan<strong>: ficlet. missing scene? timeline sesudah pertandingan hakushuu vs. deimon. 3rd's pov. drama/general. absurd plot. marco/himuro.  
>untuk <span>Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Awards—September: Forgiveness<span>. Deadline mepeeeet. dldr.

#

— **S**_c_u_s_**a** —

#

Udara distrik Hakushu di musim semi cukup bagus—langit sore yang merah kekuningan menambah keindahannya. Banyak anak sekolahan juga orang kantoran yang berlalulalang, pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Marco belum ingin pulang. Ia masih betah duduk di dalam _clubroom_ ini. Hanya ada dia dan gadis itu; manajernya—Himuro. Kakak kelasnya tersebut tidak berkata apapun; sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di atas sebuah kertas dengan pensilnya.

Yang lain sudah pulang. Suasana sunyi. Marco duduk di atas bangku sembari memandangi loker para pemain Hakushuu Dinosaurs yang berjajar di depannya, sementara Himuro—ia berdiri di sudut ruangan, di belakang Marco, melakukan aktivitas yang tadi disebutkan.

Bunyi detik jam terus terdengar. Sinar matahari yang kuning bercampur merahnya langit, semakin tajam warnanya. _Tik, tok, tik, tok_.

_Sratsratsrat_. Namun selain itu, bunyi arang pensil yang bergesekkan dengan kertas juga terdengar begitu jelas.

"Maria?"

_Srat—srat_. Kecepatan menulis Himuro melambat. Meski di belakangnya, Marco tahu ia tetap tidak suka dipanggil Maria. Perempuan itu merespon, "Jangan panggil begitu. Kau tahu aku tidak suka."

"Hahaha—" Marco tertawa dibuat-buat, "—kau pun tahu aku tidak pernah mendengarkanmu."

Hening, lagi. Himuro menulis kembali, meski tak secepat tadi. Marco sibuk dengan pikirannya.

(Ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, dan—dan ia takut Himuro takkan meresponnya **seperti dulu**.)

"Hei."

—_Srat_. Himuro berhenti menulis.

Gadis berambut pendek itu menghela napas. "Apa? Kalau bicara jangan tersendat-sendat," balasnya dingin, sebagaimana Himuro yang biasanya. Tatapannya mengarah ke Sang Quarterback yang duduk membelakanginya tersebut. (Si Manajer tahu, meski ia tidak melihat wajahnya, ia tahu ada keraguan di benak Marco.)

"Mendengar perkataanmu, kau terlalu dingin untuk ukuran seorang perempuan, menurutku."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Oke, oke—" Marco berbalik, menatapnya sembari membuka tutup botol cola dengan giginya (hei, darimana cola itu?), "—kau benar-benar ingin tahu, Maria?"

Himuro memutar bola matanya. _Apa yang sebenarnya maniak cola itu pikirkan?_ "Tidak juga, tapi anggaplah sebagai iya."

Marco tidak langsung menjawab. Ia meneguk cola-nya dulu; sampai habis (—dan sedikit mengulur waktu).

Menunggu dia memberi jawaban, Himuro kembali menulis. Kali ini begitu cepat, namun tak selama tadi, dan—dan tulisannya selesai sekarang. Senyum **tipis** mengembang di bibirnya.

Adik kelasnya tersebut baru saja menelan tegukan terakhir cola-nya. _Tring_—disimpannya botol bekasnya di bawah bangku. Ia menatap Himuro. Tidak ada cengiran ceroboh, tidak ada tatapan pasrah. Yang ada hanya keseriusan.

"Aku minta maaf."

Himuro tidak tampak terkejut. Menghindari salah paham, ia ingin kejelasan, "Untuk?"

"Semuanya. Kekalahan kita, pemain yang dihancurkan, juga—"

(Mendadak sebuah memori terlintas di benak keduanya. Saat dimana Marco berkata, "Ini jalanku," dan Himuro berjalan menjauhinya.)

"—keegoisanku."

_Tik, tok, tik, tok_. Hening sejenak. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Himuro tahu, cepat atau lambat, mantan (atau masih...?) kekasihnya tersebut akan meminta maaf.

(Kenapa? Perbedaan umur. Dibandingkan Marco, ia lulus lebih dulu—dan musim panas nanti ia akan memasuki dunia perguruan tinggi.

Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakan semuanya.)

Si Manajer menggerakkan kembali tangan kanannya yang memegang pensil. Ia menulis lagi. Setelah itu, ia berjalan ke arah Marco.

"Buka telapak tanganmu," suruhnya tatkala ia tepat di hadapan pemuda bergaya Italia tersebut. Namun, respon yang diberikan hanya alis kanan yang dinaikkan—bingung.

"Untuk?"

Himuro melipat-lipat kertas yang ia tulisi tadi dan membalas, "Buka saja."

Kemudian semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginan. Marco membuka telapak tangannya, dan Himuro menaruh kertas itu di atasnya.

Namun setelah itu, segera saja Himuro pamit duluan. Kuncinya ia serahkan pada Marco. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, perempuan tersebut berjalan meninggalkan clubroom dan pulang.

Tapi—

"_Jawaban atas permintaan maafmu ada di sana. Aku duluan_."

—dua kalimat terakhirnya sebelum pulang meninggalkan tanda tanya.

Marco langsung membuka lipatan kertas itu. Tidak lecek, namun banyak coretan pensil di sana-sini. Hanya ada dua kalimat dan satu nama yang tertera di sana.

Segera saja, setelah membacanya, Marco tersenyum. Ternyata tidak sia-sia ia meminta maaf. "Pantas saja ia duluan. Malu, mungkin?" terkanya, lalu terkehkeh kecil.

.

_Kita saling memaafkan saja. Banyak kesalahan yang terjadi di masa lalu kita._

_Maruko Himuro_

.

Sebelum meninggalkan _clubroom_, Marco menyimpan surat itu ke dalam saku jasnya dan tersenyum lebar (—dan ia tidak tahu bahwa yang dicoret-coret di kertas itu adalah kalimat-kalimat yang lebih blak-blakan lagi).

#

**c**_o_m**p**_l_e**te**

#

iklan, beybeh~

sudah tahu apa itu IFA? IFA, atau Indonesian Fanfiction Awards, adalah ajang penghargaan bagi fanfiksi-fanfiksi dan author-author berdasarkan kategori-kategori yang dilombakan. tahun ini adalah kali keempat diselenggarakannya IFA, tepatnya bulan Oktober nanti mulai dilaksanakan. so, anda bisa mencari dulu fanfiksi-fanfiksi dan author yang nanti akan anda nominasikan.

info lebih lanjut: grup fb resmi ifa → www. facebook. com/ group. php? gid=22913873712845 (hilangkan spasi). twitter → _IFA2011. akun ffn IFA → www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 2547751

review?


End file.
